Reasons
by ashdbeme
Summary: Finch Goldstaff has a hard life in District 5. Family Problems. What happens when being reaped for the 74th annual hunger games is her only escape? Can she use her wits to outsmart the other tributes? Some say she's sly like a fox.
1. Chapter 1

"Get up!" my mother yelled as I opened my eyes groggily. "Huh?" I asked sleepily. "It's reaping day Finch, wear something nice, and get downstairs." she called over her shoulder as she walked out of my room. Ugh. Reaping Day. I think I'd rather be reaped than live here. I don't like complaining to often but, my life isn't exactly the greatest. I live in District 5, we produce the energy for our nation, Panem. The sky is usually hazy from the power plants and there's a hint of something burning. Yeah we're one of the richer districts but, I'm miserable here. My mother is a plant security guard so she's tough, she's even tough at home actually, she's mean. But not to my sister. I love my little sister, frankly, she's what keeps me sane. My mother adores my little sister but, not me. It's like I don't even exist. My father works at the Capitol so he's never around to protect me. Each year I stand at the reaping watching our district representative draw the names of those who get reaped. I stand there, wishing, waiting for it to be me. So I can escape. I'd rather go into a fight to the death than stay here. I'm trapped."Finch!" my mother yelled breaking me away from my thoughts. "Your sister is already down here, hurry up!" "Coming!" I replied as I grabbed my only dress from my closet. I looked at myself in the mirror. I liked my dress is was a soft green that fell just above my knees. It was old though, It had more than a couple stains and the color was faded. It will have to do, I thought. I did my hair up in a ponytail, quickly slipped on my shoes and went downstairs. I saw my mother straightening my sister's dress and fixing her hair. I sighed inwardly, I wished my mother cared about me like that. Oh well. "Finch, you look so pretty!" my sister said when she saw me. She was only twelve, this was her second reaping at least we didn't need the tessarae so, I tried not to worry about her. I smiled and her and ruffled her hair, "You look pretty too, Em." Her name was Ember but, she hated it so I called her Em. My mother glanced over and slapped my hand away. "Don't mess up her hair, you mess up enough things, my little Ember needs to look perfect." I dropped my hand, my smile vanishing. No comment on how I look. "You look okay I guess, that is if you were going to roll around in mud." Ah there it is. "Thanks mom." I said. "Em, time to go, are you ready?" She looked up at me with her eyes wide, she looked like she was shaking a little. I crouched down to her eye level. "Em, it's going to be okay, you won't get reaped, it will all be over and then we can go have our special ice cream and watch cartoons, and it will all be okay." She nodded once and grabbed my hand tightly as we walked out the door. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. This reaping was going to be different. Maybe it wouldn't be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Em and I pushed our way into the crowd of people as we walked into the town square. "Okay Em, you remember that you go to that lady over there and she takes your blood, then you go and stand in your age group." I said looking down at her. Poor Em, her face was void of emotion but her eyes were wide. "You remember right, Em?" I asked again. She looked at me and nodded her head once. "Go on," I said smiling slightly as I gently pushed her towards the lady. Em and I slowly made our way to the lady that was taking our blood. She gave me a tight smile as she took Em's blood, and then mine. I returned her smile and steered Em into the direction of her age group. I bent down and looked her in the eyes,"Em, there's nothing to worry about okay?" I said, and hugged her. I gave her a slight wave as walked to my age group. "Ahem." a voice said over the microphone. I looked up to see standing at the stage our district representative. Mindy Underwood. Wow. Mindy really did it up. She had on a blue wig with blue lips but her skin was tinted pink. I'll never understand Capitol people and their fashions. "Hello everyone and happy Hunger Games!", she said in a Capitol accent, "may I present to you, Mayor Turner!" Our mayor got up to the podium and started to read about why we have the Hunger Games and about the rebellion and what the Capitol did to District 13. How could we forget they play it on tv every single week. "And now Mindy will announce the tributes, one girl and one boy will be reaped to participate in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" he said, and took a seat. "Boys and girls," Mindy said smiling at us. No one smiled back. "I will now pick the tributes, and maybe you too can become a victor like Miles and Vandy!" she said gesturing to our two victors. I never heard much out of them really, they kept to themselves. All I know is that they got a nice house and enough money to keep them entertained. Our victors gave us tight smiles. "May the odds be EVER in your favor!" Mind said waving her hand in the air. "Ladies first.." Mindy said picking a piece of paper from the bowl and pulling it out with a flourish. My heart began to beat fast and suddenly I didn't feel so good. Nothing to worry about, I told myself. "Finch Goldstaff!" Mindy said scanning the crowd. My stomach dropped. Everyone turned to look at me. I told myself it was going to be okay. But it was far from it.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the reaping went by in a blur. Mindy reaped the boy tribute, I forgot his name, something like Kristopher, I don't remember. I went numb. I shut down. I wanted this, I wanted to get away. I had the chance but, suddenly, the whole fight to the death thing, didn't sound very appealing. I wouldn't make it

out alive. I new I wouldn't. That's what made it so scary. I could feel the peacekeepers grabbing me and pushing me forward. I stumbled slightly and then I remembered the crowd. I looked at them. Most of them stared back with pity. I didn't need their pity. I squared my shoulders and managed to put one foot in front of the other. They ushered me into to the city hall building where we could say our last goodbyes to our family and friends. I didn't have any friends. I kept to myself. Whenever I tried to talk to someone they ignored me. I became invisible. But that's okay. I didn't need anymore emotional grief to take with me into the arena. The doors opened and my sister burst into the room tackling me with a hug. "Oh Finch, you said it would be okay!" she sobbed into my shoulder. I took a deep breath. "Em, it's going to be okay." I said firmly. "That's what you said, but now look what happened." she was shaking now. I pulled her to face me. "Ember. So I got reaped. If it was you, you know I would've volunteered in a heart beat. I'm going into the arena, and I'm going to win. For both of us. And when I get back you can come live with me, if you like. We can go shopping for jewelry and eat all the ice cream we can hold. Okay?" "But, but," she whimpered, "I don't want to lose you." she hugged me tight. "You won't Em, I love you." I whispered in her ear. "I love you too," she whispered back. The peacekeepers opened the door, and ushered her out. She looked back at me once more before they closed the doors again. I got up and looked around the room. It was nice, marble floors, gorgeous overstuffed chairs. I looked out the window, townspeople were milling around still in the town square. I heard the doors open and I turned around. My mother stood in front of me, standing straight and poised. My heart fluttered with hope. Maybe, she wanted to tell me she loves me heck, I'd settle with a hug. She walked up to me and stared at me square in the eyes. "I'm glad it was you," she snarled. My mouth dropped open as she turned on her heels and left. It felt like a punch in the gut. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I felt sick. I staggered over to the chair and sat. I can't believe it. No, actually I can but, it still stung. Tears poured down my face. I think I was shaking. It all hit me at once. I was going into the arena with my mother not loving me. I was going to die.I heard the click of the door open and a peacekeeper walked in. "Ms. Goldstaff?" he boomed. I looked up still shaking. "It's time to go now." he said. I got up and walked outside of the room. More peacekeepers surrounded me as we walked to the train. I kept my head held high and stared straight ahead looking at no one. I couldn't meet their eyes. I boarded the train and took a seat. The train was sleek, one of the newer models from the Capitol. With the speeds the train could go at, we'd be at the Capitol in around an hour. The other tribute boy came and sat down next to him. I scooted farther away. No way was I socializing. I needed to shut everybody out. I didn't need anyone to help me. Mindy walked onto the train and clapped her hands. She started babbling on about who knows what, I tuned her out and looked out the window. That's when i saw her, my sister. Running alongside the train. She was shouting something, her arms waving in the air. Peacekeepers quickly surrounded her and grabbed her. She tried to break free but they wouldn't let go. The eventually gave up and started crying. She collapsed, shaking with her sobs. And that was the last time I saw my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

I angrily wiped the tears out of my eyes. Em would be fine, the peacekeepers wouldn't hurt her, I needed to worry about other things. "Finch?" Mindy looked at me expectantly. "Uhm...what?" I said confused. She sighed. "How am I supposed to teach you proper manners and all about how wonderful the Games are if you don't even bother pa

ying attention!" she threw her hands up in the air exasperated. "I'm sure she was just worried about her sister, right?" the boy tribute said. "Uh..yeah. I was just worried." I smiled at him gratefully. "Well don't worry about your sister,dear." Mindy said sitting down next to me. "I'm sure the peacekeepers won't hurt a hair on her pretty little head!" I smiled at her. I wasn't exactly reassured by that but, they had to interview our families so it gave me a bit of relief. "Now, why don't you two get to know each other, and later you'll be meeting with your mentors." said Mindy rising from the couch and walking briskly toward the door, "If you need anything don't be shy to ask the help." she turned on her heels and left. I stared out the window. I wasn't exactly the best at making new friends. Especially not ones that might kill me later. "I'm Kristopher." the boy tribute said. "I'm..I'm Finch." I said a bit awkwardly. He smiled and chuckled to himself. "What?" I said defensively. "Nothing it's just that, you kind of remind of something." he replied. I raised an eyebrow, "And what is that exactly?" "A fox, actually." he said looking away. "A...a fox?" I stared dumbfounded at him. "Well yeah," he said shrugging, " you're sly, and you've got the hair for it." I touched my hair subconsciously. I burst out laughing. "A fox! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! No one's said that to me before!" I said wiping a tear from my eye. "Well it's true!" he laughed. "Might as well call you Foxface!" he said still chuckling slightly. "You know..I like the sound of that actually." I was relieved to have my mind off the games, if only for a little while. "Well, then call me Foxface!" I smiled at him. Just when he was about to say something else, Mindy walked in the room again. My smile dropped. I wasn't about to let these people see I was actually happy. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. It seemed Kristopher felt the same because he hid his smile too. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please look out your window, you will see that you are entering the LOVELY Capitol! she said clapping her hands. Kristopher and I stood up and walked toward the door. Mindy placed a hand on my shoulder, "Wouldn't you like to see the Capitol Finch? It sure is a lovely place." I stared her straight in the eye, " No I do not want to see the Capitol. It's what took my father away." and shook her hand off my shoulder. I went to go stand beside Kristopher and he stared at me. "What?" I said shrugging. He shook his head smiling, and I smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

I wrapped my arms around me as I waited for my stylist. My prep team just finished plucking me and scrubbing me down to prepare for the opening ceremonies. All I knew about my stylist is that her name is Violet. I wish she would hurry up. I shivered. It was pretty cold in here and all I had was a thin robe on. My eyes drifted to

the door as they opened and a woman walked in. She had long, curly pink hair and was wearing a green dress that fell just above her knees. Her lips and eyelids were also painted a soft shade of green. "Hello, I'm Violet, your stylist." she said as she circled me looking me over. "You're a very pretty girl, Finch." she said when she was done. I dared to give her a small smile. "Thank you" I said meekly. No one ever told me I was pretty before. "Why don't we discuss your opening ceremonies outfit over lunch?" she called over her shoulder. I quickly hurried after her. She led me into a brightly lit room with a table in the middle. The room was surrounded by windows which I guessed made the room so bright. I sat down as she pressed a button and out lunch quickly appeared on the table. I glanced down and my mouth watered. "Dig in." Violet said smiling. I took a bite. This was the best food I've ever tasted. "Violet," I said, "what is this?" "Grilled chicken over seasoned green beans." she said putting a forkful of food into her mouth. I nodded once. The Capitol sure knows how to treat it's tributes I thought. After we finished our meal Violet leaned forward slightly," My partner Fredrick and I have come up with a glorious design for you to represent your district." I looked at her questioningly. "Fredrick and I designed a material to look like power." she said laughing at my worried expression. I relaxed. "It's a shimmery material that catches the light whenever you move, so it looks like electricity." she continued. "I think you'll really like it." she said. I smiled, "I think so too." A couple of minutes later I was dressed in a long silver dress. I had sequins over that caught the light and looked like it was real electricity. Violet put my hair up in a bun but, left curls to frame my face, and then put my head piece on. My head piece was kind of like a tiara and had fabric attached that fell down my back. I stepped into my shoes and turned to face Violet. She straightened my head piece and looked me over. She smiled. "Now, when your standing on that chariot, wave and smile to the crowd, you hear me?" I nodded once. Kristopher came to stand by me. He was wearing a suit with the same fabric as my dress. His headpiece was like a crown as well but, it didn't have any fabric hanging down the back like mine did. We went to go stand in our chariots. I glanced around us. Stylists were busy with last minute details fixing this, straightening that. "Where do you think our mentors are?" I said to Kristopher. "Who knows?" he said as we watched the District 1 horses glide out. They're dressed in beautiful tunics, covered with shimmery jewels. District 1 makes the luxury items so their costume choices are understandable. Finally it's our turn to go. Remembering what Violet told me, I smiled and waved. With all the lights of the Capitol my dress shimmered. The people roared with excitement. My lips hurt from smiling but I dared not stop until we reached the city square. Suddenly the roars of the crowd pick up, Kristopher and I share a look. I quickly glance up at the big screen and see the tributes of District 12 making their way into the city square. They're on fire. Literally. They look stunning. They're holding hands and the girl is blowing kisses to the crowd. I roll my eyes. She looked silly but, I wasn't stupid. That was one good way to get sponsors. Finally all the music stopped as a small man gave the official welcome to the tributes. We circle the city square once more and then disappear into the training center. "You did great" Violet says clasping my hands. My prep team babbles on about how wonderful we were as I zone out. I just happen to glace over to see the girl tribute from District 12 give the boy tribute a kiss on the cheek. Well that's an interesting tactic.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner that night I couldn't sleep so I sat by the window overlooking the Capitol. My mind raced as I replayed the days events. I learned that that the tributes from District 12 were named Katniss and Peeta. They sure made quite and entrance. You could tell the District 1 tributes we're jealous. The thought of that brought a smile to my face. The one District that really made an impression on me though, was District 11. It was sort of funny to see that big, bulky guy standing next to that small, little girl. I guessed she was 12. The thought of someone so young entering the Games made me uneasy. She didn't deserve it, I thought. I shook the thought from my head. There was nothing I could do about it, so why bother. I glanced out the window. Even though it was the middle of the night, people were out celebrating. I yawned and stretched. I needed to get to bed because tomorrow was training day. I couldn't bring myself to move so I just stretched out on the window sill and closed my eyes. The last thing I thought about before bed was my sister, when we were younger we used to run through the fields on the outskirts of our district. The memory relaxed me and sleep came easy. The next morning I woke up still siting where I fell asleep. I discovered someone has covered me with a blanket. My eyes darted around the room to see if anyone was around but, finding no one, I got up and padded to my room. Drawing the blanket around my shoulders I searched through the drawers to find something to wear, finding nothing I gave up and hopped into the shower. It felt nice to feel the warm water running down my back. It helped me wake up. I twisted the nozzle to the off setting and drew my towel around me. I walked out into my room and saw that clothes had been set out for me. Probably by one of the Avoxes I thought. I quickly changed into my clothes and glanced in the mirror. So this is what the training clothes looked like. They were simple, black with red and silver detailing on the sleeves. There was a number 5 on my sleeve that stood for my district too. I pulled my hair up in a bun and walked outside to the dinning room. "Why hello there Finch!" Mindy greeted warmly. "Hi" I said timidly and sat down at the table. I grab a muffin and eat off little nibbles. I was already stressed out about the day let's just get this over with. I get up when our meal is over and walk over to Kristopher. He's one of the few people I like here and I don't mind spending time with him. "Hey" he says smiling. "Hi" I said returning his smile.I slightly wonder if it was him that put the blanket on me but, dismiss the thought. It was probably an Avox. "So, are you ready for today?" he asks as we walk toward the elevator. The doors close. "As ready as I'll ever be." I say firmly. The doors open again and we walk into the training center. The District 2 girl is staring at me. I glare at her and she looks away. I get a small feeling of pride that I made her back off but, glaring wasn't going to help me in the arena. A lady whose name is Atala begins to explain the training schedule and what we'll be doing. I tune out. Atala finishes talking and leaves us to train. I glance around the room wondering what to do first and I choose knife throwing. I've never tried throwing a knife before and I'm just hoping I can hit a target. No use in embarrassing myself in front of the District 2 girl. I pick up a knife and walk over to where I'm standing a couple feet across from a target. I raise my arm and throw the knife as hard as I can. To my surprise it hits the target dead on. The District 2 girl is staring at me. I give her a small smirk and walk off. One station catches my eye. The edible plants test. I hurriedly walk over and begin. I pass it without a blink of an eye. I turn around to find myself face to face with Katniss. "You're good." she says eyeing me. "Oh, uh, thanks." I say cautiously. This is the first time I've spoken to another tribute other than Kristopher. I nod at her and walk away. I go to the knot tying station and set up a snare the trainer showed me. While I'm working my thoughts drift to my father. He left 3 years ago to work at the Capitol. The way he explained it was he was going to help make games for people to watch. I don't look alot like my father, nor do I have his last name. My mom was stubborn, an independent woman as she calls herself. When her and my father married she insisted on keeping her last name and she wanted the same for her children. Being only 12 at the time, I didn't understand back then but, now I do. My father is a game maker. He was probably here somewhere today. I glance up to where the gamemakers sat. Sitting there with his eyes trained on me was my father. He nodded at me and I nodded back. He would probably want to talk to me later judging by the somber expression on his face. My father wasn't just any gamemaker though. He's the head gamemaker. My father, is Seneca Crane.


End file.
